Fallen
by gloomy forensic scientist
Summary: A body is found in the mountains and Grissom, along with catherine are sent to invetigate, but little do they no, fate has it in for them.....GCR!
1. falling

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters

GFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFS

Grissom stood in his office gutted at what Catherine had just said. They, yet again had had an argument about something or other. He chucked the present he had for her for her birthday in his draw and flopped into his chair, sighing. He picked up his coffee and drank some as he clutched his head. Every time they argued his head throbbed like this and he found it more painful each time after the last. He pulled out the pot of migraine pills and placed it on his desk pulling a bottle of spring water from his draw also. He was about to take one when his office phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hi Gil, its Jim…we got a db out in the desert and there's a lot of bug...um activity out here. I need you and someone to come out…"

"Ok Jim., I'll be there soon..."

"Ok..." then he put the phone down. Grissom pulled out the shift timetable to see who was on, and who could help him. He ran his finger along Wednesday…Warwick he thought then looked at his assignments for the team…_dam!_ He thought he's on a case with Greg…_Sara and Nick…honeymoon…whose left…_

"Catherine…" he said getting up putting his tablets in his pocket. He walked down the hallway to her office. Gently he knocked the door. She looked up smiling.

"Oh…what do you want Gil?"

Surprised at her reaction towards him, he simply frowned and said:

"Brass called…said there's a db in the desert wants us to go out there…are we ok?"

"I don't know gil." She said putting her jacket on and grabbing her car keys." I'll meet you out front."

And she walked out. Grissom walked towards the entrance as Catherine pulled up in her car. He got in and. They drove towards the outskirts. The drive was silent except from the mutter of the radio and the playing of songs in honour of Elvis weekend. Once they had arrived they got out pulled out there kits from the trunk and walked towards brass. Grissom looked past him and saw a climbing crew with gear.

"What are they here for Jim?" he asked as he pointed to them.

"The db's down there." He pointed into a cave.

"You've both got to go down there, Ecklie said."

Both Catherine and grissom looked at him in shock.

"Down there?" she asked.

Brass nodded as they began to walk towards the instructors. After being kitted up and the ropes secured they were ready to go down. With kits attached to the bungee them, they abseiled down as dust and rock crumbled below them. All they could see was darkness. Grissom looked up at their ropes. They seemed old when he first saw them. _Shoot... _he looked at Catherine's rope as they put there oxygen masks on.

"We've got 7 hours of air in theses so use it wisely." She said as if grissom was her child.

"Catherine don't move…please…." His gaze didn't move of the ropes that were fraying and gradually breaking.

Slowly she looked up, and saw what he saw. There ropes were breaking even faster. They began to abseil even faster but it was no use. With a large _whoosh_ their ropes snapped. Grissom reached for Catherine and got her. He pulled her into him so he could brake her fall, but she slipped and fell. She hit the ground with a thud and let out a cry. Soon after grissom hit the ground but fell in a pile of dry soil. Which broke his fall. He felt for his torch. There he picked it up and looked for Catherine. Picking up his kit, that surprisingly hadn't broken into pieces; he crawled to Catherine's side. He checked her oxygen levels and say she was pain.

"Catherine?"

She looked up at him. I'm sorry about what I said to you Gil." She tried to sit up but winced in pain. Grissom looked at her looking for where she was hurt. She was clenching her leg and stomach. Her hands were bloody as were he clothes. He went into his kit and pulled out an overall and ripped it into a long strip. He tied this round her leg after removing a large chunk of wood from it. She told him that her ankle hurt. Gently he took two of the pieces of wood around him and created a spilt securing it with the ripped overall. Then he helped her with her stomach. He undone the orange overall she was wearing up to where her wound was. Gently, again, he cleaned it up using what he could from his kit.

"It's not that big…"

"It feels like someone's cut me from side to side…"

"Even the smallest of things can seem the biggest…"

They smiled at each other and took off their masks.

"GIL!...CATHERINE!...ARE YOU OK DOWN THERE!" Came the echoing voice of brass.

" I think so" Grissom said as blood tricked down his face as Catherine ushered him to her side. She grabbed a couple of swabs from her kit and wiped away blood from his head.

"Yeah, we are ok." They smiled and took each others hand. Feeling a rumble below them the looked down. The floor started to crack and collaps. it was hollow. _THAT WAS WHERE THE SOIL WAS FROM! _He grabbed catherine and pulled her into him but she slipped as the floor fell though. She was dangling with grissom desperately holding on to her. Her face was clenched with pain and fear and she began to loose her grip and again she fell. Into Darkness.

GFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFSGFS

Ok, new story...ok...I think that was ok...


	2. Long, long way to go

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters

GCRGCRGCRGCRGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCRGCRGRCGRCGRGGCRGCRGCRGCR

"CATHERINE!" Grissom shouted. He could here nothing but his echo and the words to the song in his mind.

_You held my hand and then you slipped away  
and I may never see your face again  
so tell me how do to fill the emptiness inside  
without love, what is life?  
_The climbing crews were coming down to get grissom as he shouted keep going, go find her leave me. But they wouldn't listen to him they insisted on taking him back.

And anyone who knew us both can see  
We always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free  
All this pain, does it go away?

_Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
To you, to you_

_  
_Grissom looked at the TV in the news reporters van it was a picture of him and Catherine, that they had been involved with an accident in the cave.

_From memory, there is no hiding place  
Turn on the TV and I see you there  
In every crowd there's always someone with your face  
Everywhere, trying not to care_

Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go

"Gil?" Ecklie said. "There is a 50 chance Catherine didn't make it"

"Then there is a 50 chance she did make it."

"You have to except that she might have been killed."

"I don't want to, I'm not ready to."

Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew

_to you, I wish you everythin'  
and all the best that life can bring  
I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh_

Catherine thought_  
and even though I feel the pain  
I know that I will love again  
the time will come, oh, and I'll move on_

_I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go, got a long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye, before I say goodbye  
To all I ever knew, to all I ever knew  
I got a long, I got a long, long way to go, long way to go  
Before I can say, before I say, goodbye to you  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew_  
_Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all of the rest, to you  
I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you_

And there grissom stood, brass by his side hoping that down there somewhere Catherine was alive and had enough energy to stay like that till he could get to her no matter what Ecklie or any one else said.

GCRGCRGCRGCRGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRCGRC

OK…..hope that wasn't ok weird…please review


End file.
